


The Boy Who Wanted

by redfiona



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy will always be the boy who wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the start of season one, but with spoilers for stuff we find out later on in that season and season 3.

Guy almost snarled when he heard that Robin was coming back.

It amused Vaisey, the way other people's discomfort always did. "Oh yes, you know Robin from before, don't you?"

Guy nodded, it was all he could do, with his throat constricting with bile and rage.

"This should be interesting." With that, Vaisey dismissed him, letting him leave and be alone with his thoughts.

The people of Locksley would be happy to see their old lord, despite him leaving them for the king's war, giving Guy and Vaisey their chance to come. The villagers wouldn't see it that way, of course, but they'd always been foolish. They'd driven Guy's father away, into the forests, and all but killed him and Guy's mother, on nothing but hearsay, to be replaced by Robin. They asked him for leniency, mercy even, but had shown none to Guy or his sister. He'd never give them even a moment's grace, they deserved none.

He'd sworn that every miserable minute he'd spent in France.

They'd had to go to his father's family home in depths of France, because they had no one else. There was no welcome for them there. The land was too poor and marshy to farm, so there was no income from their vassals. Their father had been the younger son and had been sent to look after their English lands. It made no sense to Guy, the English land was so much better that he would have demanded it if he had been the older brother, but then again, he'd never had any of these sentimental attachments to land. But his father had lost those English lands that helped support the French, through no fault of his own, and his uncle wasn't happy to have two orphan mouths to feed.

All Guy wanted was to get himself and Isabella out of there and to get his family back. He knew the latter could never happen, but it didn't stop him wanting it. He also knew he'd not be able to keep Isabella and to keep her safe. But marrying her off would be difficult.

There was no money for a dowry for Isabella, which had ruled out a convent, so he was amazed he could get Thornton to marry her. He hoped Thornton was a good man, but he couldn't be worse than their uncle. He was so glad to be able get Isabella away from him.

It took Guy another three years to escape himself.

At the time he wondered what Vaisey saw in him. Now he understands. Vaisey saw desperation, Guy's need to escape, someone who wouldn't say no to anything he suggested. He saw someone he could mould into a creature of his own.

His uncle was glad to be rid of him, relieved that he didn't have to pay for his tutelage and Guy hoped never to see him again.

He was Vaisey's man now, doing dirty work for the Black Knights. Guy tried to justify what he did, because who was the King to him, but he knew he was soiling his father's name every time he did anything for Vaisey. What else was there for him though?

His only hope was Marian. Marian who was good and kind and would be his. She was untouched by the history of this place, she would save him from this and wash his sins away. Marian's love would make everything alright. The Black Knights would win, Prince John would be king and he'd be lord of the manor of Locksley with his wife and children by his side, giving them not just the idyllic childhood he had had but the chance to grow up with their parent’s love, and all will be as it always should have been.  



End file.
